


Absolutely Beautiful

by honeyfarm



Category: Supernatural, Undertale
Genre: Crack Fic, I’m so sorry for this, I’ve written worse though tbh, M/M, Pacifist Route, metatron is a bottom, mettaton is a top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfarm/pseuds/honeyfarm
Summary: Metatron stared up at the robot drag queen that was trying to kill him. Murder had never been so sexy.
Relationships: Metatron/Mettaton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Absolutely Beautiful

Metatron had no idea how to even describe what he had been through in the past 24 hours. He had fallen down a hole, been attacked by a vicious flower, adopted by a goat, pranked by a skeleton, offered spaghetti by a different skeleton, fought humanoid dogs, and so much more.  
So many things had happened so far, but Metatron’s current situation had to be his favorite.  
He stared up at the robot drag queen that was trying to kill him. Murder had never been so sexy.  
He had flipped a switch on the robot’s body and was watching his transformation with dark, lust filled eyes.

“If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing! You're desperate for the premiere of my new body. How rude...Lucky for you, I've been aching to show this off for a long time! So...as thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward. I'll make your last living momemts...ABSOLUTELY beautiful!” Mettaton monologued with a grin.

Metatron was desperate. At first he was just desperate to get out of this alive. But now he was desperate for this robot’s mechanical cock inside of him. 

“You’re...sexy as fuck-“ Metatron said slowly, hitting the FLIRT button under the ACT menu. “I mean- of course you are! With a name so close to mine, you’d have to be. Right, Mettaton?”  
Mettaton blushed, seeming taken aback. “Oh, darling. I know that I’m sexy- but I didn’t think you’d care to notice!”  
The angel smiled. “Of course I’d care to notice, baby! I mean- If I’m getting killed, I really hope it’s from when your battery acid jizz fills me up.”

Mettaton chuckled softly, grinning smugly at the angel. “If you keep flattering me like this, that might just happen.”  
Metatron smiled, hitting the ACT button and then FLIRT yet again.  
“I bet your heels are bigger than my dick. But, I really want you to prove it-“  
The robot laughed again, blushing darker.  
Metatron smiled when he saw that SPARE was now an option. He quickly hit the button, watching the fight screen disappear. 

Mettaton walked closer to the angel, pulling him close by the collar of his sweater vest and kissing him hard. 

“I have a new TV show genera now,” the robot said with a sultry grin, “Pornography. And I’d like you to co-star with me in the first installment.”  
Metatron nodded eagerly. “Let’s do it, beautiful.”

The ratings were off the charts that night.


End file.
